I think when I grow up, I'll marry Gil
by Bayleef
Summary: Oz is not pleased when Ada expresses her wish to marry Gil once she's older, his over-protective brother instincts telling him no boy is good enough for his sister. But Gil would never do anything to encourage this idea, would he? Slight Gil/Ada Oneshot


What's this? Bayleef on Fanfiction(dot)net? What a surprise!

Yes, after spending the last two years having a great time raiding DA with chibis I decided I needed to get back to working on my fanfics. As much as I like doodling, writing is a much more beneficial past-time for me, so I figure I may as well TRY and get back into it. Hence why I decided to try and fill one of the Pandora Hearts Kink Meme requests XD;

This was written rather quickly (about an hour) at 3AM and was the first thing I tried to write in over a year... It's actually kind of embarrassing but I have to start somewhere! XD

(Actually I soooo wanted to write Oz being really posessive and refusing to share Gil with Ada, but the fic was Gil/Ada so I resisted my BL fangirl desires XD Someone else requested that exact fic later on anyway!)

**Request:** Set before the ceremony; Ada with a kiddie crush on Gil, telling her brother she wants to marry him when she grows up.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Pandora Hearts

"Characters speak like this."

_'These are the characters thoughts.'_

**

* * *

**

"I think when I grow up, I'll marry Gil."

Ada/Gil

* * *

"Big brother, when is Gil coming back?"

"Hmm?" Oz looked up from the book he was reading to his younger sister, who had shuffled over to his side, her little cat Dinah resting quietly on her lap. "Gil?" Curious, he leaned around the tree he had been leaning against and cast his gaze back towards the mansion for a moment, but didn't spot his servants instantly recognizable blue uniform anywhere on the grounds, so he merely shrugged. "Mrs. Kate gave him a few chores to do, I don't know when he'll be back."

"Oh..." Oz quirked an eyebrow at the disappointment in his sisters voice and chuckled softly.

"What, I'm not good enough for you?" he clutched his shirt near his heart and tossed his head to the side dramatically, "Oh Ada, you hurt my feelings!"

"That's not it!" Ada blurted out quickly, shaking her head, "I love spending time with you Big brother! I just... I like it when Gil's here too."

Oz pet his sister on the head affectionately, before wrapping an arm around the smaller child to pull her closer, holding his book open between the two of them, "You like Gil, huh Ada?" he said, glancing over the page to find where he had been before he'd been interrupted.

Ada smiled and leaned into her brother's side, looking down at the book also. "Mmm," she nodded, just as Oz found the sentence he had been on. This wasn't the most exciting book he'd ever read, but the detailed descriptions of the- "I think when I grow up, I'll marry Gil."

Oz's train of thought had well and truly screeched to a halt. "... What?" Did she just say what he thought she said?

"Gil," Ada said with a smile, "is really nice, big brother. I think I'm going to marry him."

Why yes, yes she had.

The sheer bluntness of the statement left Oz silent for a moment, but the sudden, highly disturbing mental image of his little sister and his servant holding hands and smiling at each other (and that was weird enough for Oz, he wasn't letting his mind go ANY further with that!) shocked him back to reality, and he laughed.

"Marry Gil?" he asked, tightening his hold around the younger Bezarius in a light hug for a moment, "Ada, you can't marry Gil!" Or anyone else, for that matter. Oz had already gone through this in a very heated 'what if?' debate with his uncle. It had started out of his own curiosity about where he and Ada stood as far as heritage was concerned, and had quickly spiraled down the path of Ada's future, what would happen to her, and WHO she would end up with. Panic had gripped the two Bezarius males, thinking of a world where their precious little Ada was a little older, but none the wiser, being courted by all manor of sleazy, filthy, dirty-minded roughens that just wanted to use her naivety to their advantage. They would try to court her... DATE her... _Kiss_ her!

No no no! Oz wasn't having any of it! His little sister was NEVER getting married. She wasn't even getting a boyfriend. No WAY was he going to let anyone get their filthy hands on his sweet, innocent little sister.

ESPECIALLY not Gil.

Ada's smile quickly disappeared, her lime green eyes rising from the pages of her brother's book to find his eyes. "Why not?"

He inwardly flinched; wow, she actually looked upset.

"Well... You're the second heir to the Bezarius house, if you're going to get married," which was a very big IF, if Oz had anything to say about it, "it would probably be to another noble. Gil's just a servant, after all."

Ada looked relieved, "I don't mind if Gil is just a servant," she said, her smile widening, "He's nice. So I don't mind."

"But everyone else would," he said simply, "a servant is not good enough for a noble, it's just not... proper." And Big Brother says so. Gil was just... Gil. He would be no good for Ada, so there was no way he was getting anywhere near her.

Not that he would have been allowed anyway, even if he was the most perfect male on the planet.

And why was he even debating this? It's not like Gil would ever try anything with Ada anyway, he KNOWS Oz wouldn't approve.

Ada pouted, "But that's not fair! If I want to marry Gil why can't I?"

She was being very persistent, wasn't she? Part of Oz wished the timid servant WAS here, just so he could see him flail and panic and try to save himself from a situation like THIS. "Why would you want to marry Gil anyway Ada? He'd be a pretty useless husband." Maybe if she thought about it she'd realize he was right and drop the subject entirely. For some reason, the whole thing made him a little uncomfortable, whether it was merely the result of a child's whim or not.

"Because he's nice."

"... And that's it?" Oz asked when she didn't continue. "He's pretty useless other than that Ada; he's clumsy and cowardly and has no charm or confidence..." Part of him felt guilty for bad mouthing his servant so much. The other part, the bigger, more aggressive, overprotective side of him, was building up more insults to be launched.

"But..." Ada began quietly, wrapping her arms around the snoozing cat on her lap and hugging it to her chest, "I think, if you really like somebody, you should marry them. Even if they are all those things."

"Ada?" Oz leaned back against the tree and looked down at her curiously.

"I know Gil is silly," she says, tilting her head upwards to look at her brother, "but he's very nice and helps a lot. Like that time we went out to the woods and I fell out of the tree and he caught me."

Oz remembered that... He and Ada had been sitting in the tree throwing acorns at the servant below (well, he had, anyway) when Ada had slipped. For someone so clumsy Gil had moved surprisingly fast and managed to just about catch the young girl in his arms, though he quickly stumbled over backwards from the force and landed painfully on the ground. Oz had been frantic, but even then he hadn't liked other boys being near his sister, so once he was sure Ada was fine and had thanked his servant for saving her, he'd given Gil a swift kick in the shin to prove it. Left a pretty nasty bruise there, too.

"And even though he doesn't like her, when Dinah got stuck in that tree Gil got her down for me, even though she scratched him a lot."

Oz blinked. He had? That didn't sound like something Gil would do...

"And when I broke that vase he didn't tell Mrs. Kate, even when she said it was his fault and he got punished for it."

Ah... that sounded more like it. Everything was Gil's fault as far as Mrs. Kate was concerned.

"And sometimes, when you're busy with study and things, he comes to talk to me. Sometimes he plays games too!" the young girl giggled happily, smiling brightly at her brother as she spoke. Too brightly.

Oz was starting to feel suspicious; when was Gil doing all this? And why hadn't Oz heard anything about it before?

"And when I was sick that one time, he brought me some books from the library."

When did...? That's where he had gone? Ada had only been really ill on one occasion that Oz could remember... He had been rather wrapped up in his books that day; it had been raining outside and he'd been asked by the maids to let his sister rest, so he'd decided to catch up on the newest Holy Knight novel. He vaguely remembered Gil telling him he had something to do and would be right back, which he had merely mumbled a response to. He'd gone to see her?

... He'd gone to see Ada without telling Oz?

'...

Why didn't he tell him?

Why had he gone to see Ada and not told him?!

A sudden wave of protectiveness washed over Oz as he looked at his sister, who was smiling brightly as she continued to relay further evidence that Gil was the nicest guy in existence; what the hell was Gilbert doing going to visit Oz's sister and not even caring to mention it? Why? What was he up to? Was he-?!

Oz froze.

A rather terrifying thought had just entered his mind.

What if...?

That is...

Was... Was Gil..._ interested_ in Ada?

It seemed unlikely but... Was all of these nice acts just Gil's way of… secretly _courting _her?

His stomach dropped.

No way! He was SIX YEARS older than her! Ada was just a kid! A sweet, adorable but very naive little kid that obviously had very poor taste in boys. And Gil was... Gil was just-!

Oz clenched his fist so hard his nails pierced his skin.

The young Bezarius heir was suddenly very. Very. Angry.

"Young Master!"

'_Speak of the devil...'_

"Oh, Gil's back!" Ada beamed, leaning forward to look around her brother at the approaching servant, tightening her hold on the cat seated on her lap as she did so. Oz turned slightly to look at the other teen, and felt his clenched fist twitch when Gil smiled brightly at Ada, raising a hand and waving slightly.

What was he trying to pull, being all nice like that? (Oz seemed to have forgotten being nice was one of his servants personality traits.)

"Hello Ms. Ada," Gil said, still smiling _- 'Why's he smiling at her so much?!'_ - before turning his attention to Oz. "Master Oscar says he wants to see you, Young Master. I think he wants to practice with sword fighting again." Gil frowned slightly when Oz's facial expression - which, now that he looked properly, appeared very tense - didn't show any signs that his master had acknowledged what he had said. "Um.. Young Master?"

Oz continued to stare at Gil, as if hoping that if he did so long enough he could see beyond into the boys mind and figure out what exactly he was up to.

No good. Gil would be no good for his sister. He pulled his attention away from Gil for a moment and looked towards Ada instead, whose gaze had not left the servant since he has arrived.

Oz took one look at the beaming, bright-eyed expression filled with admiration...

For Gil.

And snapped.

"GILBERT!" he roared, on his feet in a flash and glaring towards his manservant with a blazing ferocity he didn't think he'd ever felt before. Gil yelped and leapt back, the fearful look on his face just serving to make Oz's suspicions that he was up to no good grow even stronger. Pointing an accusing finger right between his servant's eyes, Oz narrowed his eyes and yelled, "I'll never let you marry my sister!"

There was a moment where a look of complete and utter confusion covered Gilbert's face, but it was quickly replaced by one of pure fear as Oz launched himself towards the younger teen. The dark-haired servant spun and stumbled down the hill as quickly as he could, tripping over himself in the process but managing to get back on his feet almost instantly and continue to race down the hill. He cast a quick glance back and near shrieked when he saw his master was mere feet behind him, "Master I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelled desperately. But what on earth for? What had he done?!

"Not as sorry as you're going to be!" Oz yelled, and leapt forward, tackling his servant so that they both went crashing to the floor.

"Big brother no!" Ada called after him, but it was pointless. Oz had already caught Gil in a headlock and was digging his knuckles into the other boys skull, yelling something about sneaking around behind his back and about Ada. Gil, in response, just continued to whine a long string of apologies and begged to be let go. The young girl frowned and shook her head. Big brother obviously just didn't want to share his servant with her. Well, she'd read about something like this in a book once, so she knew exactly how to sort it out.

"Don't worry Dinah," she said to the squirming feline in her arms, "when me and Gil run away together you can come to." She pressed a finger to her lips and whispered, "Just don't tell brother!"

"You think that you can just court my sister without my permission?!"

"But Young Master I never-!"

"Liar!"

"Waaaah I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

And this is why Bayleef is not allowed to write fanfics late at night 83


End file.
